Built for Murder
by LunaFaustus
Summary: In an effort to collect more funds for the organisation, Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu are sent to an infamous Hidden Village populated by Human-Beast hybrids to investigate some gruesome murders that have been taking place. But, if Hidan is not careful, he too may end up on the murderer's kill list... Has Hidan finally met his match?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only my OCs.

* * *

After a string of grisly murders of wealthy lords from other hidden lands rampages through an infamous hidden village, the Akatsuki are hired to hunt down and bring the identity of the murderer to light. Deidara, Kakuzu and a very disgruntled Hidan are sent to this hidden village which is populated only by human-beast hybrids. In recent years these hybrids have become a popular status icon for the rich and noble. With so many of the city dwellers being kidnapped with the intentions of being made into slaves, the population of the village is slowly starting to dwindle. But even with the decreasing population and the number of murders in the city increasing steadily, none of the locals seem to want to help in the investigation, leading the three in constant circles. Something is severely wrong, and it's up to these unlikely three to get to the bottom of it.

(Set before the Akatsuki have enough funds to start hunting the Jinchuriki)

* * *

The sounds of my city coming to life from below me danced its way into my ears. Gripping the handle softly, I slid the glass door open and daintily stepped out barefooted onto the balcony hanging from the edge of the hotel room I was in. Bright neon lights in a multitude of rainbow colours flickered into existence as the darkness of the night settled in. Faint, pulsing beats of music rumbled into life, spilling out onto the dusty streets below.

Now that the blistering and unbearable heat of the day had simmered off, the residents of the city were starting to emerge from their houses to welcome the cool night. My exposed skin bumped against the rail as I lent my body against it, sending a row of short-lived goose bumps across my pale skin. I raised my face to the night sky, scrutinizing the stars glittering in the distant blackness.

I took a long drag on a cigarette that was squeezed gently between my index and middle fingers, watching the end glow fiercely back at me. I puffed the wispy smoke at the stars, mesmerized as it drifted gracefully up into the dark night sky. I screwed my face up as the foul taste of the cigarette tainted my mouth.

"Ugh, how can they smoke these?" I mused to myself out loud, regarding the cigarette with disgust. "Must be a rich person thing."

I mercilessly squashed the life out the cigarette against the railing before flicking it lazily down onto the ground next to my feet. I drummed my nails against the metal rail rhythmically, propping up my face with the other hand. I let my golden eyes drift down towards the base of the hotel.

Excited voices filtered up towards me as the streets began to fill up with an assortment of city dwellers. My five fox tails swished to and fro simultaneously behind me, every now and then the white tip of one would sneak into view in my peripheral vision before playfully flicking away. It made me happy to see the streets so full of locals.

A pained groan shattered my peace from behind, the tall fox ears perched atop my head flicking around to face the noise. The groan was followed up by a wet sounding cough and a barely audible cry.

"S-Someone…..Hel-Help me…."

A mocking smirk seized my lips and I rolled my eyes skyward. Pushing myself away from the railing with a soft sigh, I wandered my way leisurely back into the darkened room.

"P-pl-please he-help me.." came another desperate cry.

"Hm? You need help?" I called back to the owner of the voice.

"Oh! Plea-please! Whoever you a-are! I nee-need to get to the nearest hospi-hospital imm-mmediately!" he begged faintly.

I strode towards the bed daintily, levelling with a shirtless, middle aged looking man was tied somewhat roughly to the four corners of the bed. His bindings seemed to have been hastily crafted from torn bedsheets. His breathing was laboured and sweat beaded his brow profusely. In the center of his heaving chest was a bloody wound which was roughly the width of a fist. I peered into the cavity from a distance. I was surprised that he had been able to hang onto his life with such an injury, but it seemed that whoever had inflicted this upon him had just missed his heart with the intention of making him suffer. His half glazed over eyes rolled around and found my face in the low light.

"Pleas-se! I will pay you w-well! I'm ve-rry r-ich! I'll give you whate-whatever you want in return if yo-you save my li-life!" he begged frantically when I didn't warrant him with a reply.

I gazed at his skull and perfectly human face in disdain. He wasn't from my city, otherwise he would have some sort of beast accents to his face or skull.

We called his kind 'Smooth Skulls'.

I reached over and grabbed the lobe of his ear tightly between my fingers. I squeezed with a small amount of pressure and he whimpered in return.

"You want help?" I crooned softly; loathing ringing clear in my voice. "No, your kind doesn't deserve help considering what you've done to my people. Not one of our doctors would be willing to save that pathetic life of yours, even if you promised them riches beyond their imaginations, you filthy Smooth Skull. You should have kept you and your tainted money far away from my city, there is no place for you or any of your kind here. How dare you even try to beg for help when you've been kidnapping and enslaving my people for your own selfish desires. Your kind disgusts me and the more of you that die within these walls, the better."

I released my grip on the man's ear and pushed myself away from him.

"I hope your death is as slow and painful as the gods may allow it."

"W-wait! Please, I don't want to di-die!" the man hiccuped in desperation, wriggling pathetically on the bed.

I turned my back on him and took a deep, trembling breath. Unpleasant memories began to bubble up from the depths of my mind, threatening to resurface. A small scowl dashed across my face as I squashed the memories back down to where they came from.

I turned my attention to a chest of drawers on the far side of the room. A large velvet bag was perched on top of a stack of thin books caught my eye immediately. I closed the distance between myself and the chest of drawers in a few steps, wrapping my hands around the body of the bag. The full bag jingled in my hands and a small smirk seized my lips. This amount of gold would serve my city well.

With the generous bag of gold securely in my hands, I turned my body towards the balcony of the room and began heading for the fresh air.

"Please!D-Don't leave me he-here to die!" the smooth skulled man cried out, panic lacing his voice.

I paused, halfway over the threshold of the door.

"Your death was already decided the moment you took your first step into the city with those ill intentions of yours." I spoke, not wasting any energy to spare him a parting glance.

With those words left hanging in the air, I walked outside and disappeared into the cool night.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, only my OCs

* * *

The music in the club was loud. The heavy beats pounded through the bodies of the patrons crowding the club in bone rattling fashion. Bodies slicked with sweat bumped and ground against each other carelessly as people blissfully drowned their consciousness in the flowing drinks and trance inducing music. In this space, they could forget the worries that plagued their lives and truly enjoy themselves.

However, one individual patron was not enjoying himself as much as everyone else.

"Godfuckingdamnit! How long have we been stuck in this godforsaken city and when the fuck can I go home?!" an irritated man's voice cut above the music, disturbing the carefree atmosphere.

A few annoyed glares were thrown in the direction of the disgruntled man who was standing in the middle of the dancefloor. His white button up top was halfway undone, allowing the people nearby him to catch a cheeky glimpse of his well-toned chest. His necklace bumped against his skin as jerked his body around drunkenly.

His usually slicked back hair was dishevelled, stray strands of his silvery hair swung haphazardly in front of his eyes. In one hand he grasped at a half empty bottle of alcohol and the other hand was being swung around with reckless abandon, sometimes hitting people within reach. His violet eyes flashed dangerous as he eyed up the other patrons who were staring at him.

"What the fuck are you lot staring at me for, eh?! Are you looking for a fucking fight?! I'll sacrifice all your lives to Jashin Sama before the night ends!" He yelled, directing his growing irritation at them. He swung his bottle at them, the liquid contents sloshing violently inside the vessel.

"Hidan! Calm down, would you?" a tired sounding voice piped up behind him.

A firm hand dropped onto Hidan's shoulder. He swung around to face the direction of the owner of the hand and found himself face to face with an irate looking Kakuzu. Despite it being their self-elected night off from the investigation, Kakuzu was still wearing his face mask.

"Ah, fuck off Kakuzu!" Hidan roared in outrage, shaking Kakuzu's hand from his shoulder. "Look at you! You're still wearing that stupid looking mask thing in casual wear! You look like a fucking idiot! How can you even drink with that on!"

The silver haired zealot took a long swig of his drink, emptying the vessel in one go. He swiped at a small patch of his drink that had dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"Hidan, it's our night off, un." Another voice came from next to him. "Can't you just enjoy yourself without talking about killing someone, it really kills the vibe, un…"

Hidan snapped around, redirected his anger to his third, and most unwelcome companion. Deidara was regarding him with a raised eyebrow past his blonde bang. The smaller statured criminal took a tentative sip from his glass, making sure to keep his distance from the enraged zealot in case he lashed out at him.

"Our night off? Fuckssake! I don't even want to be in this shitty city! It's full of weird half animal, half people monstrosities! How did they even come into existence, huh?! Who fucked an animal to breed this fucked up race?!" the silver haired man ranted loudly, garnering more disgruntled glares from the surrounding nightclubbers.

"You've probably had too much to drink tonight, maybe you should have some water." Deidara sighed, rubbing his temple with his free hand. "It might help sober you up, un."

"Piss off! I don't want any water!" Hidan bellowed, throwing his empty bottle at the nearest wall.

The glass bottle hit the wall hard, shattering the vessel, raining glass shards down on unsuspecting club patrons. A chorus of disgruntled and angered shrieks arose from those who were showered in the glass.

"Ah, fuck this place anyway!" He yelled, his voice at full volume. He jammed his hands into the pockets of his black pants. "Fuck this place, fuck these people and fuck you two! I'm going back to the hotel room!"

Shouldering his way violently past people, he worked his way to the nearest exit. He kicked the door opened and stormed out into the streets, the night air wrapping him in a slightly chilly embrace. Behind him, he swore he could hear the remaining clubbers sigh collectively in relief as he left.

The streets were mostly empty, save a few people staggering around in groups drunkenly, laughing and speaking loudly. Hidan started his walk back to the hotel, grumbling under his breath bad temperedly. He sighed in drunken aggravation, running his hands through his silver hair, trying to assemble the hair back into some semblance of neatness. A lonely stone on the ground caught his eye and he kicked at it. Unfortunately, in his drunken state, his aim was well off and he stumbled ungracefully.

"Fuck going back to the hotel room." He rumbled huskily.

Despite his senses being assaulted by what seemed like an endless amount of flickering and pulsing neon lights, a gentle glowing light caught his attention in the corner of his eye from a distance. He paused in his tracks and turned his face towards it. A muted neon sign was casting a rose-pink light in his direction from down a darkened alleyway. From his distance, he couldn't discern what the sign said, but his curiosity was peaked. He manoeuvred his body in the direction of the sign and ambled down the alleyway.

As he wandered closer, he could hear the beginnings of a soft tune emanating from under a wooden door. He looked up at the flickering sign.

Now that he was closer, he could clearly see that the sign was in the shape of a smug looking cat, holding what looked to be a smoking shisha pipe in its paw.

Hidan shrugged his shoulders and decided to go into the building anyway, seeing as he didn't feel like going back to the hotel room just yet. He kicked the door open and sauntered through the doorway.

The place was dimly lit and slightly foggy with all the fragrant shisha smoke swirling around. Exotic music softly played over a speaker system. Taking his time to explore the room with his eyes, he noticed that the room before him was filled with semi-private couches filled with couples cuddled up together sharing shisha pipes.

The place was pretty empty, but he wasn't really surprised seeing as how unnoticeable the place was from the main street of the city. Apart from the three or four couples who were squished into their respective couches, there was only four or five more customers sitting on the couches in various positions. There was a what seemed to be a small bar to his left and behind it was a bewildered looking cat girl. Her eyes were wide, and her hands quivered slightly as she shakily cleaned a glass.

Hidan scoffed under his breath and made his way over to an empty couch towards the back of the room. He threw himself into the seat, mildly surprised at how comfy it was. He grumbled loudly and flicked his feet up, slamming his heels down roughly onto a small table in front of him. The table shuddered and emitted a small creak at the force of which he put his heels down.

Even in his thoroughly drunken state of mind, Hidan thought he would definitely be able to kill everyone around him and sacrifice them to Jashin Sama. He slumped backwards into his chair irritably. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples hard, thinking over his situation.

Pein had told him he wasn't allowed to kill any of the city dwellers while they were on their mission, but the poor zealot was dying to kill something to alleviate his boredom. He was mildly concerned he would receive divine punishment from his lord if he didn't offer a sacrifice any time soon.

"Um, excuse me sir." A timid voice broke through Hidan's thoughts. "You, um, you can't sleep there, sorry."

Hidan's eyes snapped open and he was greeted by the petite looking cat girl from behind the bar. She still looked scared of him, standing there just far enough away from him, wringing her fingers together nervously. She was wearing a plain black uniform with a white shirt. A little brown tail was tucked slightly between her legs and she refused to make eye contact with his intense gaze.

No matter how long he looked at this species of weird hybrids, he just could not see the appeal of them.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?" he rumbled, his violet eyes glinting murderously. "I'll sleep here if I want. Now do your job and bring me a goddamn drink for fuckssake. And you better do it fast or I'll come over there and kill you."

The little cat girl made a whimpering noise and scuttled away hurriedly, the fur on her tail puffed out slightly.

Hidan closed his eyes again, slinging his arms behind his head. The sooner he was out of this city, the better. All the weird human-animal hybrids were creeping him out and none of them had given them any useful information about finding the murderer they were looking for.

"Excuse me, sir." A feminine voice came, once again derailing his precarious train of thought.

Swiftly reaching into the pocket of his pants, he grabbed his retractable pike and withdrew it. He flicked his wrist and the pike extended to its full length. Without needing to open his eyes, he swung the weapon at the person in front of him. He felt the tip of the pike come to a rest against the skin of whoever was ballsy enough to interrupt him again.

"You better have my drink, or I'm going to fucking kill you for bothering me again."

"Oh? Are you going to hurt me with that?" inquired the voice in an unfazed tone.

Now that he listened to the voice again, he realised it was not the timid voice belonging to the cat girl. He opened his eyes to see which idiot was willing to risk their life to bother him.

Standing before him with a confident posture was a lady that looked like she was of similar age to him. She had a heart shaped face that was decorated with fine features. Her full lips were curled into a fearlessly cheeky smile and she raised an articulated eyebrow at him. She regarded him with bright golden eyes that shone with a mischievous light. Her face was surrounded by thick curls of white-blonde hair that cascaded past her shoulders down towards her hips. Nestled atop her head were ears of a fox that were the colour of dark honey. A swaying movement from behind her caught his eye and he slightly craned his head to see what was moving, without moving the tip of the pike that was resting against the side of her throat.

He counted the tips of one, two, three, four, five large fox tails waving behind her slowly. The soft and luscious looking fur was coloured the same as her ears, although the tips were stained pure white. The tails undulated effortlessly, as if they each had a mind of their own.

She was dressed in a dark crimson coloured dress that reached down to her mid-thigh. The dress had an off the shoulder cut, with a neckline that dipped dangerously low towards past her cleavage towards her flat stomach. The dress clung to every inch of her body, from her slim waist to her wide hips, nothing was left to the imagination. In her delicate hands she held two glasses full of what he assumed to be alcohol.

Hidan cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I might do if you annoy me enough." He mumbled, trying to regain his composure.

The girl took a half step forward, the tip of the pike digging into her porcelain pale skin. She seemed not to care for the weapon digging into her neck as she continued to regard him with those mischievous eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, really now?" she replied smoothly. "Go on then, hurt me."

Hidan stared at the girl, without realising that his jaw had dropped open slightly. She leant forward towards him curiously, her ears flicking. The tip of the pike gently pierced her skin and a pearl of blood beaded her skin at the entry point.

Who the fuck was this girl?

When Hidan did not reply her lips curled into a smirk and she smacked the weapon away from her neck delicately so she wouldn't spill the drink she was holding.

"Oh, that's disappointing, all bark and no bite." She said with a little giggle. She closed the distance between them and sat herself next to Hidan on the two-seater couch. "Put that thing away now, you're scaring the others."

Hidan tried to shuffle as far away from her as possible, but unfortunately, the couch was rather short in length. She motioned towards him with the drink in her right hand as she closed the gap between them again.

"Your drink, as requested." She said, pressing the drink into the palm of his free hand encouragingly.

Hidan regarded the girl for a quick second before sheathing his weapon back in his pocket. She didn't seem to be so threatening. He seized the drink and indulged in a long gulp, the alcohol going straight to his brain.

She leant her body in towards him, her arm bumping against his softly. A pleasant scent wafted his way, and he was surprised to realise that he wasn't offended by the exotic smell.

"So, what brings you to our wonderful city, sir?" she inquired in a lilting tone.

"Eh?" He mumbled as his brain slowly processed the words of her question. "Oh, I'm here investigating the murders that are happening her."

He felt her body stiffen slightly at his response, but when he looked at her face questioningly, she smiled broadly at him, tipping her drink at him.

"Oh?" She said without faltering. "Well then, whatever are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be doing investigating of some sort? Or am I interrupting your investigation now?"

Hidan waved his free hand at her dismissively, before indulging in another sip of his drink.

"Nah, you're fine. It's our night off from all the investigation crap."

"Our?" she questioned. "You're with more people?"

"Yeah, I'm fucking stuck here in this city with two dipshits. But they fucking suck so I wanted to get away from them for a bit."

She smiled again, slightly revealing a row of fangs instead of regular teeth. Her eyes shone with a brazen cheekiness.

"Well, in that case, allow me help you celebrate your night off with you!"


End file.
